Texts
by Matarra
Summary: Alit starts getting texts from a person under the username of 'Remus' who has had some negative experience with Don Thousand in the past too. Meaning he wants to beat the crap out of him. Alit becomes friends with him(it's Alit, what do you expect?) but could he know this 'Remus' better then he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

Alit slumped on the park bench he was sitting on. A tear escaped his eyes and he clenched his fist. The day was sunny and bright. It was the type of day Alit usually loved but he just couldn't enjoy it today. How could he when less than two weeks ago he had remembered his past life and everything that happened during it? Well, almost everything. There were a few details that were blurry but they were crucial details. Names, dates, faces, some events... Alit held his head in his hands.

He recalled the screams of his friend and fans as the ax fell on his neck. It had hurt so much, emotionally and physically. His eyes had still worked for about two seconds after his head had been cut off. During that time he had gotten a good view of his headless body and his friend, the prince's face, contorted with tears. Alit shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears as if he could block out the memory. All of that was crystal clear but he couldn't remember his best friend's name. A tear trickled down his face. All of the emperors were hurting for the ones that were lost to them from their past life but Alit was hit the hardest. Maybe it was because he could recall the most and the least of his past life. The others could remember names and a few events but not much else. He had the opposite problem and it was tearing him apart.

He heard a dinging sound and he glanced at his pocket where a phone was flashing. He sighed and took it out but to his surprise, he had a text from a number he did not recognize. Dumon had insisted they all get phones so they could be in contact with the other emperors without using their baria lapis, which looked odd to humans passing by, and so they could contact humans they were friendly with. i.e. Yuma and his friends. This text was from a user with the username of 'Remus'. Alit opened the text and read it over.

_ Remus: Do you know someone called Don Thousand?_

Alit gaped at it and wondered if he should reply. He decided that there was no harm in it if he didn't reveal too much.

_Battlin: Sadly yes._

He got a reply very quickly.

_ Remus: I'm guessing you don't like him. Neither do I._

_ Battlin: Nobody likes Don freaking Thousand._

_ Remus: Good point._

_ Battlin: How did you get my number?_

_ Remus: I just started sending that message above to random numbers. I either got no reply or a straight out no. Some people even used a few choice words in their replies._

_ Battlin: Oh. Why were you sending that message anyway?_

_ Remus: Because I was feeling really depressed/homicidal at Don Thousand. It's hard not having anyone to talk to about it._

_ Battlin: Did he screw you over too?_

_ Remus: Yes. Although I wasn't his target, he still hurt me and made my life a living hell._

Alit paused and stared at the text. He wasn't the target but still hated Don Thousand for whatever he did in this case?

_Battlin: I actually WAS his target. The list of stuff he has done to me is pretty long._

_ Remus: I hate him so much. If I ever run into him again I swear I will make him pay for all that he's done! _:(

_ Battlin: You're going to have to wait in a very long line for that privilege._

_ Remus: I know. I'm not usually this aggressive but Don Thousand is a special case._

_ Battlin: I get REALLY aggressive when I run into him. Thankfully it's not that often I see him._

_ Remus: I've seen him a couple times since he walked into my life._

_ Battlin: I have seen him way more than I would like. Each time I have gotten really violent._

_ Remus: One time when I saw him I tried to run him through with a sword. Didn't work but I still nicked his arm._

_ Battlin: LOL I would have loved to see that. I once punched him through a wall when one of my friends who had to restrain me loosened his grip._

_ Remus: I would have loved to see THAT. I get why they restrain you, though. Don Thousand is dangerous._

_ Battlin: Don't have to tell me. I know better than you exactly how bad he is._

_ Remus: You probably do. I don't know very much about what he can do except he can possess people._

_ Battlin: He's also an extremely powerful alien._

Alit looked at what he had just sent then slapped his forehead. He had went, as dubbed by Misael and Vector, 'all Alit on security'. Meaning he had said too much. Again.

_Remus: He's a WHAT?!_

_ Battlin: An alien. Probably shouldn't have revealed that but it is true._

_ Remus: That explains why he looks so creepy._

_ Battlin: That's just his human form. His true form is a lot scarier._

_ Remus: Wow... and I thought I knew a lot about that son of a b*tch._

Alit smiled at the language used to describe Don Thousand. It was appropriate; after all, they were talking about the guy who tried to destroy the multiverse.

_Remus: Got 2 go. Talk later._

_ Battlin: See ya!_

Alit put his phone away in his pocket. He needed to tell Dumon ASAP.

…...

"So you're saying that a random person who hates Don Thousand texted you?!" Misael asked.

"The statistics of that are astronomical." Dumon gaped.

"We live in Barian World. Aren't WE astronomical?" Alit asked.

"That's not- nevermind. It's no use explaining." Dumon sighed and rubbed his forehead. He scanned the texts. "He seems like an okay human. If anything he's more likely to be an ally than an enemy. You can keep contacting him unless something more sinister comes up in these messages."

"Yay! Thank you, Dumon! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alit cheered and ran off.

When he was out of earshot, Misael turned to Dumon. "Why are you letting him contact an unknown human," he said the word human like an insult, "and discuss matters concerning Barian World with it?"

Dumon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "First off, don't use the pronoun 'it' for humans. Second, because of those little lapses of depression he's been having since he remembered most of his past life. You've noticed them, we all have."

"Yes but we ALL get a little depressed when we are reminded of our past lives." Misael countered.

"Alit is hit harder than the rest of us." Dumon stated.

Gilag entered the conversation. "How so? Many of us lost more than he did and were hurt more by the people we loved."

Dumon let out a breath, "That's pretty much the reason. He didn't have as much as most people did so he kept what he had closer to his heart. Then Don Thousand waltzed in and took him away from everything he held dear."

Misael and Gilag nodded slowly, "Yes... but Don Thousand didn't take control of his friends, much." Gilag said.

Dumon gave him a look. "You're his best friend. You should know that seeing the people he loved crying for him and upset would hurt him more than seeing them brainwashed for a time. You know he doesn't want other people to be sad for him."

"Oh..." Gilag looked embarrassed.

"It's okay, nobody expects a dumbass like you to remember anything." Misael took a sip of his tea.

"Really? Thanks Misae- wait..." Gilag paused. Misael counted down from five on his fingers. When he hit one, Gilag yelled, "HEY! I am not an idiot!"

"It took you that long to realize I called you stupid. I rest my case." Misael leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You're a dick!" Gilag shouted.

"At least I'm not a brain-dead Neanderthal." Misael replied.

Dumon pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Both of you. Stop. Just, stop."

…...

Later that day, Alit got another text.

_Remus: I'm back._

_ Battlin: G__reat__! __Missed u!_

_Remus: You just met me today by texting..._

_ Battlin: So?_

_ Remus: Guessing you make friends easily._

_ Battlin: Yeah, I do. Although I keep to my usual group of friends mostly. Other people don't know much about me __and what I've gone through__._

_ Remus: Like Don Thousand?_

_ Battlin: Yeah._

_ Remus: That's one of the reasons I keep to myself a lot. There are a lot of things that have happened to me that I don't want to share to people._

_ Battlin: Like what?_

_ Remus:...I just said I don't __share it with most people._

_ Battlin: Come on! Please?_

_ Remus: No_

_ Battlin: Please?_

_ Remus: NO_

_ Battlin: Pretty pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and gumdrops on top?_

_ Remus: You don't give up easily do you?_

_ Battlin: Nope! _:D

_ Remus:_ :'(

_ Battlin: What's wrong?_

_ Remus: Nothing, just remembering something._

_Battlin: What?_

_ Remus: I might tell you someday but not for a __long time__._

_ Battlin: Please?_

_ Remus: Don't start THAT up again! _:)

_ Battlin: Fiiine._

_ Remus: Don't go all whiny on me. You don't feel comfortable talking about your life story, do you?_

_ Battlin: I guess not. It's pretty tear-jerking._

_ Remus: So's mine. I suppose anyone who's met ole Donny have a tragic sob story._

_ Battlin: Yep...he's a douche._

_ Remus: To put it lightly._

_ Battlin: To put it VERY lightly._

_ Remus: Yes, there are a lot stronger words to describe him but that would be an extremely long text and I have a 5000 character limit._

_ Battlin: So... want to talk about something other than slandering Don Thousand's name?_

_ Remus: Since I use his very name as a curse, sure. What about?_

_ Battlin: I don't know... dueling maybe?_

_ Remus: I like to duel. What deck do you use?_

_ Battlin: Battlin Boxer._

_ Remus: Hence your username, I see. I use a lion deck._

Alit was about to reply when his phone started ringing. He hit the 'answer call' button. "Hiya! What's up?"

"Alit... have you checked the time?" Dumon's voice emanated from the phone.

Alit pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the time on his phone. "Holly crap!" It was 7:34. He hit the speakerphone button. "Sorry! Lost track of time!"

Dumon sighed. "Try to pay more attention in the future. Just get over here."

Alit teleported to the BARian where the other barians were half-way through their dinner.

"How the hell did you NOT notice the time? It's f*cking dark out!" Misael shouted.

"Hey, it's easy not to notice." Alit protested.

"Oh really? And what is your reasoning behind this enlightening statement, O wise and brilliant one?" You could've paved a road with the sarcasm Misael spat out.

"I- uh- well- I just- Oh! We're having sushi!" Misael just banged his head on the wall while Alit stuffed his face with sushi.

**Matarra: A lot of questions huh? Who's the guy texting Alit? What did Don Thousand do to make him so pissed? Is he a friend or a foe? When-**

**Misael: -will she stop asking questions she already knows the answers to and shut up?**

**Matarra: HEY!**

**Misael: Well you are.**

**Matarra: Gilag's right for once, you are a dick.**

**Gilag: Yeah! Hey... what do you mean by 'for once'?**


	2. Chapter 2

Alit bounced down the street with a twinkle coming back to his eyes. It had been three days since he had first began to receive texts from 'Remus'. They had gotten to know each other better and 'Remus' definitely had an advanced vocabulary when describing Don Thousand. From what Alit could tell when 'Remus' wasn't raging about Don Thousand was that he had a sense of humor, liked boxing and other sports, and could easily put aside most responsibilities to have fun. But he was also damaged emotionally. Alt pulled out his phone and sent a text.

_ Battlin: Hiyas!_

_ Remus: Hey, you're perky today._

_ Battlin: I just have a few candy bars._

_ Remus: So you're on a sugar high. Should I build a bomb shelter?_

_ Battlin: _:D _Nah, it usually takes about ten large sized chocolate bars to give me a sugar high._

_ Remus: Then do the world a favor and not eat any more candy for a few hours._

Alit looked at the Pixie Stix Vector had given him and threw it in a trash can. Remus was probably right. Plus Vector did have a creepy grin on when he gave it to him. And it smelled weird.

_ Battlin: Do you have school today? Mine is canceled because the entire chemistry classroom exploded and the cafeteria was filled with laughing gas. I'm sad to say that I know the person who did it._

_ Remus: Is he a friend of yours?_

_ Battlin: Comrade. Not friend by any means, comrade._

_ Remus: Isn't that the same thing?_

_ Battlin: As another comrade of mine put it, comrade means you can detest the guy and want to blow him the f*ck up or bash his head in but you still have to put up with the ass and work with him. His words, not mine._

_ Remus: Sounds like a friendly guy._

_ Battlin: He's not._

_ Remus: That was sarcasm._

_ Battlin: Oh. And you still haven't answered the school question._

_ Remus: I don't have to go to school and the story I use to avoid the PO is that I'm home schooled._

_ Battlin: Why don't you have to go?_

_ Remus: Long story._

_ Battlin: Tell me._

_ Remus: No._

_ Battlin: Please?_

_ Remus: Are you STILL going at that?!_

_ Battlin: Until you tell me more about yourself._

_ Remus: I told you, I'll tell you eventually._

_ Battlin: But I want to know nooow._

_ Remus: No and stop whining._

_ Battlin: Please?_

_ Remus: _…_ Seriously?_

_ Battlin: Yep! _:D

_ Remus: Do you annoy everyone around you?_

_ Battlin: Sometimes._

_ Remus: And you're going to keep saying 'please' until I tell you?_

_ Battlin: That's right._

_ Remus: Great._

_ Battlin: _:D

_ Remus: _:)

_Battlin: You going to lighten up?_

_ Remus: Maybe a little. Still not telling you about my life._

_ Battlin: Awwwwww._

_ Remus: Don't guilt-trip me._

_ Battlin: Not trying to, yet. Do you want me to start?_

_ Remus: Hell no! _:)

_ Battlin: Fine._

Alit felt a chill run down his spine and he looked up. He froze solid and stared at the way-too-familiar figure in a dark cloak standing in the entrance to an alleyway. "What are you doing here?! How are you even here?!" he cried clenching his fists.

"I may be mostly powerless but I can still push my seal's limits and visit earth sometimes. And is that anyway to greet the being who made you an emperor?" Don Thousand smiled.

"BY KILLING ME!" Alit yelled.

Don Thousand waved a wrinkled hand. "A minor detail."

"MINOR?! I'll show you minor you-" Alit lashed out with his fist causing Don Thousand to fall backward clutching his jaw.

"It's funny that the happy-go-lucky gladiator is the one who has the most homicidal urges of all of my emperors." Don Thousand stood back up.

Alit snarled, "I am not your emperor and neither are any of the others! Stay here a second longer and I will punch you through TWO walls in a row."

Don Thousand seemed to lose a shred of confidence at the threat, probably remembering when he had been knocked through just one wall, before smiling sadistically. "You know, I talked with your friend the prince after you died. He seemed pretty irritated. He actually threw a spear at my head. What was his name again... oh wait! I don't think you remember."

Alit punched Don Thousand again and the demonic barian flew back into a dumpster, through the sides of it and left an indent on the brick wall behind it. "Just rot there with the rest of the trash, you bastard!" Alit screamed and he ran off crying.

When he finally slowed down, he was in the forest where he often trained. He slumped to the ground with his back against a tree and cried. He may have remembered his friend's name when he dueled Yuma but he forgot it again after he was absorbed by Vector. Alit pulled out Number 54: Lionheart that Yuma and Astral had been nice enough to give back to him and stared at it. He was locked in a staring contest with the card for a minute before slipping it back in his extra deck and resigned to tears of frustration streaming down his face. His phone dinged and he pulled it out.

_ Remus: Hello? You still there?_

_ Battlin: I ran into Don Thousand._

_ Remus: WHAT?! What did that SOB want?_

_ Battlin: He just wanted to taunt me but he's pretty powerless at the moment so I punched him into a dumpster._

_ Remus: Nice. Well, not nice that you met him but at least he got covered in garbage._

_ Battlin: Yeah... _:'(

_ Remus: _…

_ Remus: I don't really know how to comfort you. Saying that it's all in the past doesn't help. Believe me, I know. It hurts your entire life._

_ Battlin: You don't even know what he did to me._

_ Remus: It doesn't matter, when Don Thousand's involved it has to be terrible._

_ Battlin:_ :'(

_ Remus: I know this won't do much but... *hug*_

Alit looked at the word 'hug' for a moment before managing to smile through the streams of salt water flowing from his eyes.

_Battlin: It helped better than you might think. Thank you._ :')

_Remus: _:)

_Remus: You can imagine he landed in a dirty diaper if it makes you feel better. I know I am._

_ Battlin: Yeah that definitely helps._

_ Remus: I can't believe I'm telling you this but just to take your mind off Don Thousand, I'm going to tell you one thing about my life._

_ Battlin: Really?!_

_ Remus: Yes. Now listen, er... READ closely._

_ Remus: A very, very long time ago Don Thousand screwed me over. He started to visit me afterwards, seemed to think my despair and anguish was FUNNY. I would attempt to kill him but obviously failed each time._

_ Remus: One day he visited me when I was with some of my close comrades, hint the word comrade, and when he was teasing me, I grabbed a knife from the table and lunged forward. I don't think he expected me to lose it that soon so he didn't dodge. I hit a circular red gem that looked a little like an eye. The knife made a small crack in it and crimson light burst from it. We were both thrown backwards as were the other people in the room. When I came to, Don Thousand was clutching his chest. He looked furious and left through a portal._

_ Remus: At the time I didn't know what had happened but he didn't bother me again for a long time. After a while, I started to notice I wasn't aging like everyone else. People just attributed it to me aging well but I wasn't so sure since everyone else in the room didn't age either. After some more time, I left and went incognito. After about fifty years, I realized that light had somehow made me and those other people immortal, or at least we would live for a VERY long time._

_ Battlin: Whoa! How old are you?_

_ Remus: I said I would tell you one thing, not answer all the questions you have. Since I told you one thing about myself, will you tell me something about yourself?_

Alit bit his lip. He shouldn't reveal anything about himself but 'Remus' HAD told him something about his life...

_Battlin: Ok. Just don't freak out._

_ Remus: Fine._

_ Battlin: I'm also an alien._

_ Remus: You're WHAT?! Different or same species as Don Thousand?_

_ Battlin: Regrettably, same. But I wasn't always an alien._

_ Remus: ?_

_ Battlin: Three guesses how I went from human to alien and you won't need the last two._

_ Remus: Don Thousand._

_ Battlin: Bingo._

_ Remus: I'd ask for more details but then you're going to be asking about me and I'll be obliged to answer. And I don't want to right now._

_ Battlin: So you're not freaked out that I'm not human?_

_ Remus: No, and you once were so why should I be?_

_ Battlin: I still have my human form which I have to use on earth so I look 100% human._

_ Remus: That's good._

_ Battlin: Being an alien isn't bad, the bad part was that I temporarily forgot everything._

_ Remus: Temporarily?_

_ Battlin: If Don Thousand's plan had gone the way he wanted it would have been permanently. I recently regained almost all of my memories but some names, faces, and events I still can't remember. Some REALLY important names that I want to remember._

_ Remus: I take it you have someone in mind when you say that?_

_ Battlin: A friend I had. No matter how hard I try I can't remember his name. He's probably dead now but still..._

_ Remus: You lost a friend too to Don Thousand._

_ Battlin: He probably died of old age. I don't know if that counts as Don Thousand's fault or not._

_ Remus: It does. He probably felt the same way I did after Don Thousand killed my friend after you were whisked away._

_ Battlin: Yeah... I'm at least a little happy I was the target and not him. I think Don Thousand didn't hurt him._

_ Remus: He hurt him when you were taken from him against your will. Knowing that you will never see your best friend again is pure agony. I know. I still wake up a night because I thought I heard my best friend's voice beside my bed. He used to sneak into my room and wake me up to show me something. It was annoying, but I enjoyed those late night adventures. I miss every moment, even if he would wake me up by dumping ice-cold water on my head at 1:00 A.M. I would give anything to wake up with soaking wet clothes and see his smiling face grinning down at me._

_ Battlin: I never really thought about what he did after. I guess I thought he would go on. It was stupid of me to think he would be 100% okay._

_ Remus: There's a saying that I like; One life touches a hundred others._

_ Battlin: That makes sense._

_ Remus: Got 2 go. Talk to you later._

_ Battlin: Bye! And Remus,_

_ Remus: Yes?_

_ Battlin: Thank you._

_ Remus: It's no problem. TTFN._

Alit slipped his phone into a pocket. 'Remus's story sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. He shrugged and went back to staring at Lionheart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to be clear, I DO know that Koutei is Japanese for emperor but it makes for a good name.**

Alit typed,

_Battlin: What's up?_

_ Remus: The sky._

Alit grinned at the reply. 'Remus' had really loosened up since they had first started to talk. Alit guessed he had done the same.

_Battlin: _:D _I mean, what's new?_

_ Remus: __Nothing much._

_ Battlin: Oh._

_ Remus: _…_._

_ Battlin: BTW what's your favorite monster card?_

_ Remus: That I own or in general?_

_ Battlin: Don't you own your favorite card..._

_ Remus: No, and it's not the card itself that makes it my favorite._

_ Battlin: ?_

_Remus: My friend's card... it was one he owned. The only reason it's my favorite is because if I ever saw it again, it would mean he was still alive. That card seemed to bond with him and only him._

_Battlin: Oh,_

_ Remus: What about you?_

_ Battlin: I'm torn between two. One was one I owned when I was still human and the other was one I got after I became a barian. They both have sentimental and tactical value._

_ Remus: Barian?_

_ Battlin: The name of my species._

_ Remus: Okay, that makes sense._

_ Battlin: Sorry I didn't make that clear before. _^^;

_ Remus: Any luck remembering your friend's name?_

_ Battlin: No..._

_ Remus: Here's a tip that might help; look at the card you had when you were human and go through the alphabet. Once a letter just sounds right, go through the alphabet again and try to find the next letter of his name. It might __jog your memory__._

_ Battlin: Give me about ten minutes to try that._

_ Remus: Tell me how it goes._

Alit whipped out Lionheart. "Here goes nothing. Okay, A- no. B- no. C- no. D- no." He went on until he got to K. "K-. K-. YES! That's right!"

_Battlin: YAY! It's working!_

_ Remus: Great! Don't stop, keep going!_

_ Battlin: I will!_

"Kl- no. Km- no. Kn- no. Ko-. Kou- YES! Three letters down!" Alit trembled in excitement. "Koua- no. Koub- no." Alit went on for a while longer. "Kour- no. Kous- no. Kout-" Alit stopped and smiled with tears of joy running down his face. "_Koutei._" the small barian spoke the word as if it was the most important thing in the world.

_Battlin: IT WORKED! I REMEMBER HIS NAME!_

_ Remus: _:D _Great!_

_ Battlin: Thank you!_

_ Remus: You don't need to thank me. I know I would be torn up if I couldn't remember my best friend's name, even if he is dead._

_ Battlin: Still, THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_ Remus: Ease up on the exclamation points. I got to go for a while, talk later._

_ Battlin: Kay! _:)

Alit opened an overlay network to his number ruin. It seemed to have regenerative qualities and everything was in pristine condition. "HEY! YOU IN HERE?!" Alit yelled.

His number guardian came out rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm here. You don't have to break my earlobes."

Alit paused. "Do you even have earlobes?"

The number guardian rolled his eyes. "I'm a spirit bound to a suit of Roman armor and a card, of course not. What brings you here?"

"I remembered Koutei's name!" Alit cheered.

The guardian looked surprised. "Really?! Well, you said his name so you obviously you do." He leaned back. "Do you remember mine?"

Alit cocked his head. "Huh?"

The number guardian sounded like he was bitterly smirking. "You never thought I would actually have a real name? You do know that we were friends, right? Not as close as you and Koutei but still." He shrugged.

Alit's eyes widened. "Wha- we were? I'm sorry, I- well, what is your name?"

His number guardian sighed. "Cassius. My name was Cassius. Ringing any bells now?"

Alit's eyes widened as he made the connection. "Cassius..." he trailed off as more memories hit him. "I'm sorry I forgot you. I-I remembered vaguely someone called Cassius but I never- I'm sorry."

Cassius put a hand on Alit's shoulder. "It's okay, the seal Don Thousand placed on you is strong. It's a miracle, really, that you managed to recall this much."

Alit smiled. "Yeah... Hey! I need to show you something!" Alit pulled out his cell phone.

Cassius rolled his eyes again. "A cell phone. Amazing. It must be a strong and powerful magical item." his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Screw you!" Alit yelled playfully. "Check these out." He showed Cassius the texts. Cassius was silent for a while.

"Alit... something's off about this guy's story." he said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Alit asked.

"Killing people for kicks is not Don Thousand's style. Think about it, when has he EVER targeted someone and arranged for them to die without some ulterior motive? And Astral and Yuma don't count." Alit thought for a second about what Cassius had said.

"I guess you're right. Should I ask him about it?"

Cassius thought for a second. "We won't ever really know the answer unless we ask him and the worst he can do via phone is use some colorful language and maybe some viruses."

"Alright, here goes nothing." Alit shrugged and started to type.

_Battlin: Uh, Remus? Can I ask you something?_

_ Remus: You just did, but you can ask another one._

_ Battlin: Why would Don Thousand kill your friend?_

_ Remus: Because he's an insane, serial killing alien?_

_ Battlin: Well, yeah, __but killing people just because they exist isn't like him. He'll only target someone if they are a part of, or interfere with, his plans._

_ Remus: WHAT?!_

_Battlin: __I repeat, w__hy would Don Thousand want to kill your friend?_

_ Remus: Don Thousand never had ANY reason to kill him! He was nice, friendly, funny, __and never offended anyone!_

_ Battlin: If he was a target, Don Thousand __had a reason to kill him._

_Remus: NO! What reason could Don Thousand possibly have to kill him?!_

_ Battlin: I was kinda hoping YOU could tell ME._

_ Remus: Thanks for informing me, I guess. I need to think this over. I'll tell you if I can think of any reason._

Alit looked at Cassius. "So, what do you think?"

"Huh." was all Cassius had to say.

"See? He's a great guy." Alit pointed out.

"I'm having to agree with you on that. He doesn't seem malevolent in any way." Cassius amended.

"See?"

"It's still weird." Cassius muttered.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Alit grinned then his eyes widened. "Crap! I forgot there's a meeting today!"

"At least you remembered about it so you won't be late." Cassius sighed.

"No, I was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago. Got to go! Bye!" Alit started to run, before pausing and opening an overlay network and dissolving into it.

Cassius shook his head. "Different species, same Alit. He still has the attention span of an insect."

"HEY GUYS!" Alit 'laughed' and sat down on his new crystal chair that he had finally got around to making after Gilag smashed his old one.

"Where the hell were you?!" Misael snarled.

"My number ruin." Alit fidgeted.

"Why?" Dumon asked.

"I wanted to talk to Cassius." seeing the looks on the other barian's faces, he added, "That's my number guardian's real name. I learned it today. He told me it."

"Ooookaaaaay." Misael drew out the word.

"And guess what?!" Alit 'grinned'. "I remembered the prince's name! It's Koutei!"

"That's great, Alit!" Dumon 'smiled', signaled for Misael to keep quiet, and glared at Vector like _say one word and I'll make you wish you were never reborn_.

"I know! So, meeting time then?" Alit leaned back.

Dumon nodded and continued the meeting. After a while, Gilag began to tune out and turned to Alit only to see the red barian fast asleep. '_I wonder if he was like this in his past life too._' Gilag mused.

* * *

A boy was curled up in the corner of his apartment, still staring at the text he had received a half hour ago, "_Battlin: Well, yeah, __but killing people just because they exist isn't like him. He'll only target someone if they are a part of, or interfere with, his plans._" Don Thousand had no reason to kill his best friend, or did he? The muscular boy twirled a strand of his gold and red hair with a finger. He had cut it shoulder-length as the centuries went by because it was easier to manage and attracted less attention. His advisors stopped by sometimes but they were like when a married man's mother-in-law came to visit, not welcome at all. They would slander his best friend's name and say he was better off without him. That wasn't true, and it only hurt him more as he was reminded of his loss. 'Battlin' was the only true friend he had in centuries, even if the hyper active texter-friend was and alien. He was someone else who understood how awful Don Thousand really was.

The boy who had lived for over seven hundred years stood up and walked over to his canvas. He had always enjoyed painting along with physical sports and dueling. The painting he was currently working on was of him and his best friend smiling. The deceased tanned boy may never smile again, but at least he would always be laughing with his classic _let's do this thing _look in his eyes in these paintings. The boy dipped his brush in the dark brown paint and worked on painting his best friend's hair. A tear slipped from his eyes, followed by another. The blond and red-haired boy had to move away from the painting before he ruined it with the stream of salt water streaming down his face. He curled up in a ball and cried his heart out. All these feelings he had tried to keep suppressed for so long came flowing out of him.

The doorbell rang and he had to wipe the tears from his eyes and answer it. After he flung open the door, he stopped and slumped. "Hello, Marcius. Please leave." That had become the standard greeting for his prime advisor.

"Good to see you too, Koutei." Marcius replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcius pushed past Koutei and sat on the sofa. "What part of 'please leave' don't you get?!" Koutei snapped.

"It's been fifteen years since we last saw each other, my prince and emperor." Marcius said.

"How about you leave and don't visit for another fifteen HUNDRED years?" Koutei pointed to the door.

"I'm your advisor. I am supposed to be your right hand man who you can confide in. Not a dirty slave but at least he's gone forever now." Marcius leaned back.

Koutei growled, "THIS is exactly why I don't like you. Alit was my best friend and you helped that bastard Don Thousand frame him for murder."

Marcius sighed. "Are you STILL going on about that? Scum like that trash slave deserved to be killed like a pig for slaughter. And don't call Don Thousand a bastard, he helped you by setting up Alit to be killed. You're much better off without that sewer rat slowing you down."

Koutei trembled. "Don't you dare call Alit those things. Don't even dare."

Marcius smirked. "I already did, but enough with pleasantries, I brought an old friend of ours along with me."

"I highly doubt he is a friend of mine." Koutei sulked.

"Now, now, little prince."

Koutei whirled around before snarling, "YOU! You have five nanoseconds to get out before I run you through with a butter knife."

Don Thousand looked amused. "You can't run somebody through with a butter knife."

"I'M ABOUT TO TRY!" Koutei shot back.

Marcius made a clucking noise with his tongue. "Koutei, you should be grateful to a person who has done so much for you."

"DONE SO MUCH?! He killed my best friend!" Koutei shouted.

"He relieved a burden that was keeping you back and he made you and me immortal." Marcius corrected him.

"He made us immortal by accident after I stabbed him and Alit was never a burden! The only burden that was on me was you and your ideals that I should appear to be a pompous, high and mighty king!" Koutei snapped.

"Pompous and high and mighty mean the same thing." Marcius pointed out.

"I don't really care right now!" Koutei shouted.

"You should calm down. I have no ill will towards you." Don Thousand smiled.

"REALLY?! Cause I sure have a lot towards you!" Koutei took a fork and hurled it at Don Thousand's head. It missed and embedded itself into the wall.

"Nice throw." Don Thousand said.

"You have screwed with multiple people's lives!" Koutei yelled.

Don Thousand looked startled. "What makes you so sure I have?"

Koutei had an idea. "I can even think of a few. I believe one person likes to pull dangerous pranks at a certain school when he's there. Am I correct?" Don Thousand said nothing except he trembled and looked angry. Koutei knew he had hit the jackpot. "And another person who uses profanity and is a bit of a douche at times?"

"How do you-?" Don Thousand started.

"And let me think... who was that other person who I talked to... Oh wait! I remember! Do you possibly know anyone who gets on a sugar high a lot, is overly cheery most of the time, and uses a battlin boxer deck?" Don Thousand looked like he was about to wet himself and Marcius just looked confused.

"You two met?!" Don Thousand shouted.

Koutei was really enjoying the effect this news was having on Donny. "That's right. We did. What are you going to do about it?" he pushed past the barian entity and marched out the door. He was still trembling in rage as he took a walk to cool off a bit, but he was cheering inside at the look on Don Thousand's face. '_That felt GOOOOOOD. But I can't really be completely happy about it. This was only a small victory._' Koutei sighed.

"That sure showed that son of a b*tch Don Thousand. I hope he throws himself off a cliff and splatters on the ground." Koutei muttered out loud. Suddenly, something fell right in front of him and he jumped back in surprise and apprehension. He soon realized it was a WHO rather than a what. A boy with long blond hair with a portion of it sticking up so that it looked like he had a feather on the side of his head and red marks on his face was crouched in front of him. "Who ARE you?! What do you want?!"

The boy scoffed. "So you're the one that idiot has been texting."

Koutei lowed his fists that he had unconsciously raised. "You know 'Battlin'?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "THAT'S the name he chose for his username? Then yes, I know him."

"How did you know I was 'Remus'?" Koutei asked.

"You mentioned Don Thousand. Most humans don't know about him. At least not ones we haven't ever run into before." the blond boy sighed.

"Humans? You're an alien too?" Koutei asked, surprised.

The boy looked irritated. "That moron mentioned he was a barian?! Note to self: yell at him later."

Koutei was beginning to dislike and like this guy at the same time. "I think he mentioned you, not by name though. Did you ever say something about the difference between friends and comrades and use the word f*ck in it?"

The boy sighed, "Yes, although I think he gave you the censored version if that was the only swear word I used."

"Jeez, you seem like the type of person who doesn't get along well with most people." Koutei whistled.

"What was your first clue?" the alien said sarcastically, "I don't even know why I'm talking with a weak human like yourself." he muttered.

"Then why are you?" The boy growled and muttered something. "Huh?" Koutei asked.

"I said I wanted to thank you. Don't expect another repeat." the boy snapped.

Koutei blinked in confusion. "Thank me? For what?"

The boy sighed as if he was having to explain why the sky was blue. "If you ever tell ANYONE about this conversation, I will hunt you down and rip out your intestines but," he sighed again, "'Battlin', as you know him as, was feeling really down before he started to text you. As you can probably tell by now, he's usually really bright, cheery, stupid, and reckless. For the first week I thought he would get over it and go on with his life any day now. Then another week passed and he was still depressed and while I would never admit it, I was beginning to be worried about him

"Then you came along and texted him and he started to go back to his normal self. And while he may be annoying, irresponsible, and just plain retarded at times, it's still better than having him in depression trembling and jumping at shadows."

Koutei nodded. "I wasn't in a good state myself before I texted him either."

"I don't really care." The boy crossed his arms and dissolved into red particles. Koutei was momentarily alarmed before calming himself down.

"Must be fun to be an alien." he grinned and slowly walked back home. Marcius and Don Thousand had left, thank god, so he laid down in bed and closed his eyes for a good night's rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Koutei groaned as he blinked awake to the sound of his phone dinging. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his new text.

_Battlin: Morning! So you ran into Misael then?_

_ Remus: Misael? So that's the blond guy__'s name__? How did you know?_

_ Battlin: He mentioned it. By mentioned it, I mean it was one of the things he screamed at me while he was yelling at me about security and blah blah blah._

_ Remus: Sorry about telling him some of the things you __confided to__ me ^^;_

_ Battlin: No worries, he would've found out eventually. I wish he didn't have to be such a dick about it though._

_ Remus: __He was a little bit of a douche._

_ Battlin: Hey! Turn on your TV! There's a special on boxing on channel 5!_

_ Remus: Cool! It looks awesome!_

_ Battlin: Yeah!_

Koutei spent the next several hours texting 'Battlin' about the boxing marathon. Before he realized it, it was 4:00 P.M. He typed 'gtg and eat dinner', walked out of his room, and froze. "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

Every one of his ex-advisers looked up. "Hello, Prince Koutei. You were so quiet in your room, we didn't even know you were home." Livius, one of his advisers, said.

"Great, glad you feel enough at home here to barge in when you think I'm away. Now all of you get out." Koutei made a motion of sweeping them out the door.

"Calm down, Koutei. I thought it was a good idea to have dinner together and catch up on old times." Marcius explained calmly.

"Oh yeah, because we are on SUCH good terms right now!" Koutei spat.

"No need to use such sarcasm." Marcius protested.

"You brought Don f*cking Thousand into my freaking home! I'd rather spend the night with a psychopathic serial killer than a second with him." Koutei growled.

"My prince! Language!" Another of his advisers, Otho, cried.

"I make an exception for my taboo on profanity when it comes to speaking about Don Thousand." Koutei snarled.

"Calm down." Marcius held up his glass of wine, "A toast to immortality, Don Thousand, and the dirty slave's long ago demise."

"Hear, hear!" The advisers cried.

"Don't you DARE say any of that! Immortality, yes, I like living forever, but the rest is false! Don Thousand is evil and Alit was my best friend ever!" Koutei yelled.

"Why do you still care? It was centuries ago, let it go already." Marcius sighed.

"YOU keep bringing it up and he was my best friend I ever had." Koutei growled.

"You never had anyone come close?" Livius asked.

Koutei thought for a moment. He did have many friends over the centuries, but most stabbed him in the back, occasionally literally. If he had to pick his best friend next to Alit it would have to be...

'Battlin'.

Koutei smirked at the thought that his best friend in a very long time was someone he didn't even know or at least met in person. "Yes, but that still doesn't mean I've ever forgotten about Alit!"

"Please do us all a favor and not mention that slime's name in here again. Honestly, I can almost smell the stench of his filth." Marcius groaned.

"Yes, please do everyone a favor and not soil our ears with that pig's horrid name." Otho agreed.

Koutei felt tears prick at his eyes. "Don't say those things!"

"It's true, he was a lowly slave that slept in the mud, he was almost certainly a bastard child he-" Koutei didn't hear the rest of Marcius's rant because he had ran out of the house. It was raining cats and dogs outside but he didn't care. He just raced and dashed blindly until he collapsed in an alleyway. He mentally scolded himself for being so weak and sappy. His tears lessened but didn't stop. Eventually, biting back a sob, he pulled out his phone to talk to his currently only friend.

_ Remus: You there?_

_ Battlin: Yep! What's up?_

_ Remus: My fellow immortal comrades visited and started slandering my friend's name._

_ Battlin: WHAT?!_

_ Remus: They didn't like him because they thought he was, "below me". And that's the really censored version of what they usually say._

_ Battlin: So you kicked them out?_

_ Remus: Tried to, failed, made me upset enough to run out of the house._

_ Battlin: What?! It's raining like heck where I am!_

_ Remus: Here to. I'm currently moping in an alleyway._

_ Battlin: …_

_ Battlin: What city are you in and where?_

_ Remus: Heartland City, in the alleyway between Maple Street and Gorgon Street. Why?_

_ Battlin: Awesome! I live in Heartland too! And I'm coming to get you. You can spend the night at my and the rest of the barians' place._

_ Remus: You sure it's not too much trouble?_

_ Battlin: Nope! Be over there with 2 umbrellas soon! _:)

Koutei leaned back and tilted his head up to the dark grey sky.

…...

Alit stumbled through the streets with an umbrella over his head and a closed one under his arm. In hindsight, maybe he should've just teleported to the alleyway instead of walking. There were too many people that could be potentially watching now but once he found 'Remus' and was in a secluded alley, he was teleporting back.

Alit brushed a strand of wet hair out of his eyes as he looked at the street sign. '_Gorgon Street' _He knew Maple Street was East of Gorgon Street, mainly because the candy shop was on Maple Street, so he turned left and walked towards the alley. He saw a figure sitting against the wall and hurried forward before stopping dead in his tracks as he saw who it was. '_No freaking way.' _he thought, stunned. Alit started to hyperventilate. _'Is that really Koutei? But he's dead! Unless...'_ Alit whipped out his phone.

_ Battlin: I think I see you, could you raise your hand please?_

_ Remus: Just how many other people do you think are sitting in an alley in a thunderstorm? But fine._

Alit looked up and saw Koutei raising his left hand. His breath caught. But was it really...?

_Battlin: One more question,_

_ Remus: Ask away._

_ Battlin: Is your name Koutei by any chance?_

…...

Koutei's eyes widened at the question. How did...

_Remus: Yes... how did you know?_

Koutei was suddenly knocked over and all the air was squeezed from his lungs. He saw out of the corner of his eyes a mass of dark brown hair and tanned skin. In his surprise, he just went limp. His assailant finally let go and Koutei felt his heart jump into his throat. "A- ALIT?!" he cried.

Alit smiled through tears running from his emerald eyes. "Koutei... It's really you! You're alive!" he hugged the prince again even tighter if that was possible.

"M-me?! What about you?! You died! Your head was cut off! But you're alive! And how-" Koutei stopped as Alit held out a phone and he saw the texts. "You were 'Battlin'?!"

Alit grinned and nodded. Koutei's eyes filled with tears, but they were tears of joy. He put his head in his hand and wept with a smile on his face. Alit hugged him again and laughed. Koutei lifted his head and his skull collided with Alit's. They clutched their heads and laughed despite the pain. Koutei wiped away a tear and winced.

"Is your skull made of rock? Ow..." Koutei paused, "Wait a second... You're an alien now, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Alit smiled and rubbed his forehead.

"Cool, so we don't have to walk in the rain." Koutei grinned back.

"So glad you're not freaked out about the whole not human thing." Alit laughed and held out his hand. Koutei grabbed it and Alit teleported with him to the BARian.

The two friends appeared in the BARian and Koutei stumbled a little bit. "Next time, give me more of a warning before you teleport." Koutei muttered while bracing himself on a wall.

"Sorry." Alit replied sheepishly.

"Hello again." Misael sighed, "I still don't get why you had to invite the human HERE."

"That's a little hypocritical considering you were once human." Koutei straightened up.

Misael looked at Alit with glowing eyes. "Wellhe'sKouteisohewouldhavefigureditoutforhimselfevenifIdidn'tletitsip!" Alit rambled.

"What?! Slow down, Alit. Even I couldn't understand all you said that time. What do you mean by, 'he's Koutei'?" Dumon reasoned.

"Exactly what I said! I didn't know it until I saw him in person, but it was Koutei texting me the whole time! Real shocker for him too." Alit explained, slower this time.

"So I suppose we'll be seeing a lot more of you then, Koutei." Dumon smiled before his face fell to an exasperated expression. "I apologize, but you have to sleep in the living room."

"Why? We have a spare bedroom. Or he could sleep in my room!" Alit suggested.

Dumon sighed, "Actually, we ALL have to get out the sleeping bags and sleep in the living room."

"...Why?" Koutei asked, slightly fearing the answer.

Dumon groaned, "Let's just say I put Vector in solitary confinement in our home world for thirteen days and going into any of the bedrooms except his, which is deadly and suicidal to go into anyway, will cause..." Dumon searched for a milder word than what had come to his mind immediately, "health complications." he finally settled on.

"Oh." Alit and Koutei said in unison. They helped Dumon get out the sleeping bags from the closet and unrolled them on the living room floor. Everyone spent the rest of the night watching movies and playing video games.

"Hah! Take that!" Alit cheered as his character shot a zombie.

"Big deal! You have the lowest kill count of everyone else!" Koutei shot back.

"Uhhh... Guys? Help?" Gilag asked as his avatar ran from a swarm of zombies.

"Why are we even spending our time playing this stupid simulation?" Misael muttered as he and Dumon played on another television that was connected to the same xbox.

"Because it's fun?" Alit said.

"Yes, I can completely see how shooting fake undead monsters on a crude device is 'fun'." Misael rolled his eyes.

"Actually, these are humans who have been infected with a virus that has caused their minds to degenerate and their bodies to rot. They are still technically alive in the strictest sense of the word." Dumon muttered absentmindedly. He glanced at the time. "Fifteen more minutes then we have to go to sleep."

"Okay!" Alit chirped and he shot another zombie. He glanced over at Koutei and grinned. Koutei winked back, just as happy as Alit that his best friend was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Koutei stretched and yawned right before he was hit in the face with a bucket of water. He wiped his long, sopping wet hair out of his eyes and glared at Alit who was holding a bucket.

"Sorry! I threw the water before I realized you were awake!" Alit rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Come a little closer and I'll make you really sorry." Koutei grinned to let Alit know he was kidding(mostly). Alit started to run. "Get back here!" Koutei yelled. They raced around the house until Koutei tackled Alit to the ground. They both laughed as they scuffled.

"If you two are going to fight with each other, do it outside." Dumon rubbed his eyes as he made a pot of coffee.

"Sorry!" Koutei and Alit chorused.

"It's fine. Hey Koutei? Do you know how to cook?" Dumon asked.

"Yeah, why?" Koutei responded.

"Because I need you to make breakfast while Misael and I work on cleaning up the bedrooms." Dumon replied.

Misael came in at that moment and handed Dumon and bio-hazard suit. "Is that really necessary?" Koutei asked.

"You want to go in without one, be my guest. I'll be writing your eulogy." Misael snorted.

"Oookay then. I'll make breakfast. And I won't let Alit near it 'cause he can't cook for shit." Koutei ducked as Alit threw a right hook at his head.

"Screw you! I can so cook!" Alit yelled.

"Alit, we live with you. You cannot cook." Dumon said.

Misael rolled his eyes. "Remember the pudding incident?"

"Yes." Dumon replied in a clipped voice as if he didn't want to recall it.

"Pudding incident?" Koutei grinned.

"NO! Do not tell him! Don't-" Alit started before Koutei covered his mouth. Alit and Koutei scuffled while Misael retold the story.

"Well, Alit had this _brilliant _idea to make chocolate pudding from scratch." Misael started.

Koutei blocked a punch from Alit, "How DO you make pudding from scratch?"

Misael glared at him. "I don't know and neither does Alit."

"What makes you think I don't?" Alit called and threw another punch at Koutei.

"The end result of your pudding does." Dumon answered.

"I had a precise step by step method of making pudding!" Alit yelled as he blocked a kick.

"...I'm astounded that you even know those words, much less put them in a sentence." Misael snorted. He continued, "Anyway, Alit started just dumping random ingredients in despite his claims that he knew what he was doing. Eventually, he got the retarded idea to add baking soda."

"Now I have to ask, why was that retarded? Sure, in pudding it's a stupid thing to add but it is a legit ingredient in cooking." Koutei countered Alit's back fist.

"It is when he added a lot of vinegar earlier." Misael said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, OH. Anyway, the baking soda and vinegar caused a bunch of other chemical reactions in the other ingredients and we were cleaning up for weeks." Dumon sighed.

"So definitely don't let him near the kitchen." Koutei threw a punch to Alit's midsection.

"That's enough, KNOCK IT OFF! You two can spar later OUTSIDE." Dumon glared at them. Alit and Koutei immediately stopped fighting.

"He can get really nasty before he's had his first sip of coffee." Alit whispered.

"Got it." Koutei went to the fridge and got out a dozen eggs. He got out a frying pan, greased it, then, after turning on the stove, cracked an egg and proceeded to make fried eggs.

Alit looked over Koutei's shoulder. "How the heck did you learn to make eggs?"

Koutei grinned, "Live alone long enough and you need to figure out how to feed yourself."

"Oh." Alit said. He was quiet for a while until,

"Maybe you should add some vinegar-"

"No way."

"...Dang." Koutei had to laugh at Alit's expression.

It took a while, but eventually Koutei cooked all the eggs. By that time, Gilag was finally up and Misael and Dumon were taking off their bio-hazard suits that were covered in green colored slime and burns. Koutei was about to ask what exactly this Vector did to the bedrooms before deciding he REALLY didn't want to know.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Koutei. I usually do it but the only barian I'd trust to deal with cleaning up other than myself is Misael and I couldn't let him tackle the mess all by himself." Dumon said as he collapsed on a chair and took a sip of coffee.

Koutei passed him an egg on a plate to Dumon and passed out the rest of the plates to the other empty places. The rest of the barians and Koutei finally sat down to eat.

"Sooooo... what to do all day..." Koutei mused.

Alit jumped up knocking his chair over, "I KNOW! Let's go to my number ruins!"

Koutei looked at him. "Number ruins...?"

Alit smacked his forehead. "Oh right! The coliseum we used to fight in became my number ruins."

"What exactly are number ruins?" Koutei asked.

"They're ruins where a guardian guards- or guarded- the seven legendary numbers! Each barian has one! And guess who became the number guardian after his death?" Alit grinned.

"Who?" Koutei leaned back in his chair.

"Cassius!" Koutei fell back and landed on the floor.

"CASSIUS?! Really?!" Koutei gaped.

"Yep! Want to visit him?" Alit laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Koutei cheered. He paused and thought as a sly smile came on his face. "You may or may not remember this, but a week before you died, the three of us made a bet that you and me couldn't catch Cassius off guard enough when he was fully awake that we could drench him with a bucket of water. We failed miserably but kept trying. Then you were executed and the bet was forgotten."

"I think I know where you're going. I'll get a bucket!" Alit grinned.

"Get a couple." Koutei called. Alit ran off then five seconds later, teleported right in front of Koutei holding the buckets. Koutei jumped and lashed out with his fist. Thankfully, Alit blocked it. "Sorry, reflex, but don't pop up right in front of me like that!"

"Oops..." Alit trailed off sheepishly.

"Nevermind, the coliseum awaits!" Koutei pumped his fist. Alit grinned and opened an overlay network. "Uhhh... Alit? Are you sure that's safe for humans?" Koutei asked warily.

"Should be, come on!" Alit hooked an arm around Koutei and dragged him through the portal.

Alit and Koutei stepped out in the coliseum. Well, Alit stepped out, Koutei fell down on his hands and knees trying to keep his lunch. "Define, *urp* 'safe for humans'." Koutei moaned.

"Well, to be honest, no other human to my knowledge has ever gone through an overlay network. You're the first." Alit answered.

"Lucky me..." Koutei muttered. After a few minutes, the nausea passed and he got up. "So here's the plan." Koutei whispered something in Alit's ear. Alit grinned widely.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Alit pumped his fist and ran into the ruins and Koutei looked for a place to hide.

…...

"Hey CASSIUS!" Alit yelled.

The number guardian sighed. "Again, don't break my eardrums. What is it?"

Alit was smiling like crazy. "Well, remember the bet we made before I died? Can we continue it? Pretty pretty pretty please?!"

Cassius 'blinked'. "I don't see why not, it'd be better if Koutei was still around though. But don't think I'll be getting wet, it's more likely to be you who ends up soaked because you accidentally drenched yourself trying to splash me."

Alit smiled even wider and looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Come on! Let's go!" He ran back the way he came and Cassius struggled to keep up. '_He's even perkier than usual, and that's saying something. What's got him so uppity?_'

Alit stood in the doorway that led from the coliseum to the lower regions of the ruins. "Follow me!" Alit said. He followed Alit through the doorway but when Alit passed through, he tripped a small wire and the next thing he knew, the barian was dripping wet with a bucket on his head.

"I hate to say it, but I called it-" Cassius started before he found himself soaked from someone throwing a bucket of water at him from behind. He whirled around, the water shining on his armor and saw no other than Koutei laughing his head off. Cassius had to triple check to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It took him a minute to get it through his head that Koutei was actually lying on the ground right in front of him laughing.

"Oh man... That was AWESOME! And Alit getting wet too was a bonus!" When Cassius heard him speak, he finally accepted that it was really his friend the prince on the ground in front of him.

"KOUTEI?!" Cassius cried.

"In person, and I'm not a zombie." Koutei grinned. "Finally, got you wet! And I'm the only one dry left so do I get any extra points?" Right after finishing his sentence, his vision was obscured by Alit shoving a bucket on his head.

"Not any more!" Alit laughed. Koutei yanked off the bucket and threw it at Alit, but the damage had been done and he was now thoroughly soaked like the others.

"Anyone mind giving me an explanation on how the heck he's alive?" Cassius asked.

Oh yeah! Apparently he was the 'Remus' I'd been texting. We finally met and realized that he was Koutei and I was Alit!" Alit explained.

"Your explanations suck, but I get the idea." Cassius replied.

"So you're possessing a suit of armor now, huh?" Koutei laughed.

Cassius huffed, "My soul is bound to this armor, yes."

Koutei grinned. "Someone's touchy about the P-word."

"Shut up, and you haven't even seen Alit's barian form yet, have you?" Cassius pouted.

"No, have YOU?" Koutei countered.

"...No." Cassius answered.

"Kay then, Alit?" Koutei turned to the ex-gladiator who was wringing out his tentacle-like brown hair.

"Hm?" Alit blinked.

"Any chance you could take your barian form?"

Alit shook his head. "Nah, Earth's energy isn't strong enough to enable me to take my true form unless I'm in a barian sphere field and I don't have a sphere cube right now."

"Then... your home world?" Koutei asked.

"Why not?!" Alit cheered.

Cassius slapped his forehead. "This is going to end with someone unconscious, I just know it." Well, better just go with the flow on this one since those two are not going to back down on this one.


End file.
